End of the World
by semperbrevis
Summary: How does Saiki know he could end the world in three days? Because he's done it before. T for language.


**Just wanted to experiment a bit with Saiki's darker side. And yes, I know I'm already writing more than one fic. I've just been rewatching Saiki and now I have like a million little plot bunnies running around in my head.**

**Disclaimer: Yare yare. I don't own it.**

Chapter One and Only

Sometimes Saiki wondered exactly how destructive his powers had the potential to be. He knew if he took his limiter out he could destroy something just by touching it, but sometimes he wondered what would happen if he really _tried _to be destructive.

Besides, it wasn't like what he did really mattered, since he could just turn back time if he did something wrong.

He still refrained from doing anything crazy, though; he had his mother to thank for that.

But that didn't stop him from thinking about it.

He could probably destroy the entire earth within a week if he tried. Maybe less.

But he didn't try. Because that would mean killing the whole earth's population, and, even if people annoyed him sometimes, he didn't want any of them _dead_.

Well, maybe Toritsuka, but he had good reason for that.

None of that mattered, though, because he wouldn't ever do anything like that.

Even if he had more destructive power than a nuclear bomb.

Even if he could just turn back time, and no one would ever know that it happened.

Even if...

He shook his head to clear such thoughts from his mind, and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying.

Not that it actually mattered if he paid attention in class, he had all the knowledge in the world at his disposal.

Not that anything really mattered.

The people on this earth were but small ants compared to the largeness of the universe. Who cared if a colony of ants died?

He shook his head again.

He was starting to think like his brother.

But really, what did it matter? What did it matter if a few insignificant ants died?

It was the basic principle of survival of the fittest.

And he was simply the fittest.

He could destroy whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, and not have to suffer the consequences because he could turn back time.

As long as he turned back time, it would be fine.

No one would ever need to know.

He sighed, and decided to just fuck his moral standards and do it.

He stood up from his desk.

"Saiki?" The teacher asked. "Do you have a question?"

And then he reached up and removed his limiter.

He sighed, almost wanting to apologize for what he was about to do.

"Um, Saiki? What are you doing?" Asked Kaido.

Saiki smirked. "Just carrying out Dark Reunion's plans." He said, using his real voice for once.

Everyone looked confused.

"Huh?" Teruhashi asked.

Then the school exploded.

It was chaos everywhere.

People were screaming, running around like chickens.

There was blood, yes, and dead people.

_Just a few ants squashed. _Saiki told himself. _No one cares about a few ants._

He flew up in the air, and took out his other antenna because, at this point, he didn't really care if the whole world knew he was a psychic.

They'd have found out soon enough anyway.

* * *

He didn't really remember what happened next, only that he had completely lost control and gone full out, intent on destroying the earth.

When he came back to his senses, all he saw was devastation.

Corpses were everywhere, only a few thousand people left, judging from his telepathy.

And, of course, three of the most annoying people he knew were still alive.

He glared down at them, all huddled together.

There was the faint golden glow of Teruhashi, the bleached hair of Aiura, and the air of pervertness that always surrounded Toritsuka.

"Saiki-san?!" He heard the purple haired pervert shout out as he caught sight of the psychic. "Did you do this?"

Saiki came back down to earth. "Yes." He said, actually speaking again. "Who else do you know capable of this much destruction?"

Teruhashi gasped. "W-what do you mean you did this Saiki?"

Saiki rolled his eyes. "I mean that I did this, what else? Anyway, _shut up. _I don't have time for this."

Aiura had tears pouring down her face. "B-but Saiki!" She blubbered. "Why would you do this? This isn't like you!"

Saiki looked down coldly on them. "Why do you care? It doesn't matter anyway. Once I'm done, I'll rewind time, and none of you will even know what happened."

"W-what?" Asked Teruhashi, still in shock.

Saiki rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this. Goodbye."

He blew up the area around him.

Three more ants squashed. That's all they were. Just small, insignificant ants.

He continued.

* * *

It was the evening of the third day and he was almost finished.

There wasn't anybody left, not even any animals.

One more explosion would finish the job.

Just one last explosion.

Just as he was about to do it, he faltered.

He did all this, and for what?

He had killed his own parents, the entire population of earth, for what?

Just because he wanted to test his limits?

What type of sick bastard was he?

He fell to his knees.

It wasn't worth it, not in the end.

Because he had realized that, even though humans were just insignificant ants, he was an ant too. Just an ant a little bit stronger than the others.

He sighed.

All he had gained from this was the knowledge that he could destroy the earth, in much less than a week.

And he had lost so much more.

He felt a pricking sensation in his eyes.

What was this?

Was he... _crying_?

Was he, Saiki Kusuo, _crying?_

He wiped his eyes.

It was time to go back.

He reround time.

And everything was back to normal.

He was back in the classroom, with the teacher droning on and on about things he already knew.

Back in the classroom, forced to listen to the annoying thoughts of everybody.

Back in the classroom, where everyone was _alive._

Back in the classroom, where he was, to a certain extent, happy.

* * *

**Welp, there it is. Not sure how good it is since I didn't take the time to edit it, but whatever. **


End file.
